


Story for Two

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [27]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are probably no good together, but they are worse on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story for Two

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _sunlight on rumpled sheets and the smell of pine._

It doesn’t happen quite like how it is described in the books.

But this story is a story for two, the kind that takes the both of them to tell.

“This doesn’t change a thing.” 

There is no give to those words when Wes speaks up, spoken as though this is a natural progression of their pillow talk even when they were just discussing their latest case. Travis is sitting at the edge of the bed, looking for the rest of his clothes, answering halfheartedly like he does with everything else. “Should it?”

Travis cannot see the scowl but he hardly needs to when he can tell by the tone of Wes’ voice alone.

“No, and that’s what I just said.”

Wes turns away so he doesn’t have to see how Travis looks when he laughs. How his eyes scrunch up in the corners, how he tips his head back, just the barest fraction. Travis reaches out to him, casual in the way he touches bare skin without hesitation, careful in the way the sheets rustle around them, and it is something of a personal accomplishment when Wes doesn’t sit up to rearrange the rumpled mess.

“Heard you the first time, baby.”

Travis is grinning when he presses his mouth to Wes’ shoulders, and Wes, well, he isn’t scowling at the touch, warm like the pool of sunlight in his lap.

But it hasn’t always been like this.

The first time they kissed, it is neither the best kiss they ever had or even that good of one really. Wes has never kissed a man and Travis has never kissed Wes. Their bodies are not the kind of perfect fit people talk about. They are probably no good together, but they are worse on their own.

And this is probably not a happy ending but they are not a tragedy in the making. A fact that might stand until Wes finds the scented air freshener in the shape of a pine tree hanging from the kitchen of Travis’ home.


End file.
